


all sides, huh?

by Turtleawe



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleawe/pseuds/Turtleawe
Summary: Ranboo can't find his memory book.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	all sides, huh?

_It’s gotta be somewhere. It’s gotta be somewhere. No one has to have read it because you’ll be screwed._ Ranboo whirled through his house, slamming open chest after chest after chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His heart was on fire. By the time he opened everything, it looked like a robbery had taken place. _Where was it?_

“Are you looking for this?” 

He spun around to face Dream, holding up a book and quill in his hands—  
\-----------------------------------  
A hand waved in front of his face. _Huh, what happened—my memory book, my memory book_

He turned as white as a sheet and shot up to his feet, only to be looking down at an amused Dream, holding his notebook open in his hands.

“H-hey... What are you doing inside my house?” Ranboo asked. _Change the topic._

“I’m here because I found a book with some interesting content inside.”

_Shoot, redirect!_ “Do... Do you have nowhere to live? Are you homeless, Dream?” Dream laughed and Ranboo shivered. “T-that’s alright, you can stay here—”

“Not right now, Ranboo.” Dream began playing with the book, tossing it up in the air and catching it like it was a bouncy ball. “You seem to enjoy playing all sides.” He moved closer, now barely a few inches away, completely violating Ranboo's personal space.

“How about joining mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> man, this is the first fanfiction i've posted ever since i was a kid  
> anyway this is inspired off ranboo's latest stream (at the time)!
> 
> follow my socials at [here](https://t.co/2EgQfqD03L?amp=1)


End file.
